deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nixerix/Wikia Update 04/27/14
I thought it was due time to bring another update to the active editors here on the wikia just to talk about a few things that have happened since the merge for those interested. Merged Content *All of the content from the other dead rising wikia has now been imported which included all of their pages and pictures. We didn't get their videos for some odd reason, but our video library has remained intact. Any imported article will have PAGENAME/import as the title, with an import tag on the page, to make it easier for us to merge the two articles together. During the initial merge, there was confusion with the wikia staff and the imported pages were imported as DRW PAGENAME. This has been fixed however. *If you see a page that you don't think we don't need (such as IP Address user pages from anonymous users), please mark it as a candidate for deletion. Because I am the only active admin, I'm the only one who can delete pages, but I have been working hard at getting this place cleaned up and have deleted 3,500+ pages so far. Another way to help is to merge the articles and mark the old article for deletion afterwards. *I have actively tried to contact other admins for assistance in cleanup. As stated in the last update, I also promoted Alockwood1 to rollback, and have since promoted Don Pinstripelli to that role as well. This will help with cleanup. *Unique pages that we didn't have on this wikia before the merge but that were merged over will NOT have an import tag. Style *I have been trying my best to merge information from both pages (photos and text, trivia, etc), but have decided to use our infoboxes that we had here originally. Because they were using a white background, some of their infoboxes and information was a bit harder to read. I didn't hear much resistance with keeping our color scheme and infoboxes during the last blog update I posted, so I kept it this way. *I've been having difficulties using some templates or tables that have been merged over or that were used at the other wikia with no problems. Nonetheless, I've been trying to make sure that all the information is there, even if the style is different. *The other wikia was making use of tabbers on their pages as shortcuts to the same item/place/weapon in a different game (as seen here). The only problem is that they have the tabs all color coded for food, missions, weapons, locations, etc, and some of the tabs are really hard to read (such as the lime green tab here). Do we pick a few tab colors (like the blue, yellow and grey maybe) and stick with those, opting for the other colors? I ask this now because I want some continuity for later on down the road. If nobody cares or has any sort of opinion one way or the other, I'll try and make a judgement to which colors go where. Other Just want to thank Reversinator, Don, Alockwood and our few other editors who have been extremely helpful and patient during the merge. Even though it was kind of disastrous when the pages were first merged over, we've been working through it at a pretty steady pace. If anybody has any questions or concerns, you're always free to leave a message on my talk page or you can leave a reply here on the blog post. Category:Blog posts Category:News